Piece of Our Story
by SylphWolf
Summary: "Jangan mati, Chizusa," adalah perintah terakhir Ritsu sebagai Sacrifice. RitsuxOC. Supernggakjelas... silakan baca sendiri  - -


**USELESS**

Disclaimer: Yun Kouga

Genre: Slice of Life

Summary: Sedikit cerita tentang Ritsu-sensei, yang memiliki nama asli "Useless"!

Warning: Semua yang tertulis di bawah ini adalah kebohongan belaka.

.

Soubi tak pernah tahu. Nagisa tak pernah tahu. Tidak ada seorang manusia hidup pun yang tahu. Bahwa Ritsu-sensei memiliki seorang sentouki.

Sentoukinya adalah seorang perempuan muda, dengan rambut panjang yang selalu diikat cepol dan sepasang mata bulat besar. Kulitnya bersih dan mulus, tubuhnya ramping, benar-benar perempuan yang elok. Ia juga bersekolah di Seven Moons dan entah kenapa tak ada yang pernah melihatnya keluar-masuk ruangan Ritsu-sensei.

Mereka berdua berbagi nama yang sama, yakni Useless.

Sang sentouki yang bernama Chizusa selalu menganggap nama itu berarti "it's useless to fight us (tidak ada gunanya melawan kami)".

Sedangkan sang sacrifice selalu menganggap nama itu senada dengannya yang tidak berguna.

Chizusa adalah perempuan yang baik dan selalu menopang Ritsu. Ia mengkhawatirkan Ritsu lebih dari siapapun. Ia mencintai Ritsu lebih dari siapapun.

Ritsu dan Chizusa menjalani hari-hari mereka masing-masing. Mereka sering berjumpa dan berbincang, tapi jarang pergi ke suatu tempat bersama. Mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruangan kepala sekolah. Mereka menyukai hidup mereka, hingga Nagisa mengetahui fakta tersembunyi ini.

Nagisa menggunakan Zero untuk menyerang Ritsu dan Chizusa. Zero yang mana, entahlah, biarkan nama pasangan Zero ini tetap menjadi misteri. Ritsu dan Chizusa dengan mudah dikalahkan. Sepertinya itu karena kondisi Ritsu yang tengah tidak prima, dan Zero mengincar itu. Chizusa tidak terluka sama sekali, tapi Ritsu mengalami pendarahan yang parah.

Ritsu terbaring tak berdaya dan Chizusa mendekapnya, menelungkupkan kepala di atas dada sang sacrifice. Chizusa menangis, meraung, menjerit.

"Jangan mati," ujar Chizusa.

Dengan susah payah Ritsu menggerakkan tangan untuk membelai Chizusa. "Kaulah yang jangan mati," sahut Ritsu lembut. "Ini perintah, Chizusa. Jangan mati."

Suara Ritsu terdengar sangat lemah, sangat tidak bertenaga. Chizusa meraih tangan Ritsu dan menggenggamnya erat. "…baiklah."

Ketika akhirnya tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi dari Ritsu, ketika dadanya sudah tidak lagi bergerak naik-turun, ketika kedua matanya tertutup sempurna… Chizusa menangis.

Soubi dan Ritsuka muncul dari kejauhan dan berjalan mendekat.

"Ritsu-sensei tidak ingin kau menangis," ucap Soubi.

Chizusa masih terisak.

"Ano… Bukankah kau pelayan di café waktu itu?" tanya Ritsuka setelah mencermati rupa fisik Chizusa. Chizusa menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Ritsuka.

"Jadi… kau Loveless?" Chizusa menyeka air matanya, kemudian berdiri sembari berusaha memantapkan hati. "Kini, aku benar-benar _useless_ tanpa kehadiran Ritsu-sensei."

Soubi memandang Chizusa dengan tatapan kosong. Ia teringat ketika Seimei meninggalkannya untuk selama-selamanya… dan memberikannya pada Ritsuka. Tapi kini ia punya Ritsuka. Ia masih bisa memeluk suatu kehangatan kecil yang memberinya makna hidup.

Bagaimana dengan Chizusa?

"Soubi, kenapa kau tidak ikut mati bersama Seimei?" tanya Chizusa lirih. "Rasanya… rasanya aku ingin menyusul Ritsu-sensei. Aku mengerti… kenapa banyak sentouki yang marah padamu karena berganti sacrifice."

"…apa kau marah padaku?"

Chizusa bergeming sejenak, lalu menggeleng lemah. "Iie, karena aku mengenal Ritsuka." Chizusa merangsek maju dan meletakkan tangan di pundak Ritsuka, menatap ke dalam matanya lekat. "Dan aku tahu, Ritsuka adalah anak baik. Ritsuka, suki da yo."

Ritsuka terhenyak. Wajahnya memerah. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan muka dengan gugup.

Chizusa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Soubi dan Ritsuka, kemudian pergi ke suatu tempat di mana hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Chizusa menghilang dari sekolah, dari tempat kerja sambilannya—ia tidak dapat ditemui di mana-mana.

Terkadang, ketika Ritsuka melewati kafe tempat ia dan Chizusa bertemu pertama kali, Ritsuka teringat akan perempuan itu. Soubi pun jadi sering memandang telepon genggamnya dan mengingat setiap telepon dari Ritsu-sensei.

Ritsu dan Chizusa adalah pasangan. Baik sebagai sacrifice-sentouki, maupun sebagai pria-wanita.

~fin~

hng, cerita yang superduper nggak jelas... semoga kalian menikmati fic ini ^w^

oh ya, fic ini ditulis hanya berdasar seri animenya, saya tidak tahu-menahu tentang manganya~ jadi kalau ada ketidakcocokan dengan manganya, jangan dipertanyakan ya~ sankyuu ;)


End file.
